


The 3 times I thought I liked you and the 1 time I realized I did

by Polymorphic_Potato



Series: One shots/Two shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyo is Bad at Feelings, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Slice of Life, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polymorphic_Potato/pseuds/Polymorphic_Potato
Summary: Hinata discovers that there is a slight (but not so slight) possibility he might Like Kageyama.
Series: One shots/Two shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The 3 times I thought I liked you and the 1 time I realized I did

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
I wrote this on my bus rides to swim practice. lmao  
I'm so happy that Haikyuu is now on Netflix, I wrote this to express my feelings of joy, and my love for the two characters.   
Fun fact: I play Volleyball! I started watching Haikyuu after I joined my school's team and watching the show made me love the sport even more! 
> 
> ok, now please enjoy it!

_ Warm,  _ Hinata thought as he pressed his lips against Kageyama's, and here he was, kissing the coldest boy he knew. 

He pressed his lips harder against the setter's. He kissed him like he could take the warmth from the boy's lips and the other would still more to spare. So he kept kissing Kageyama until the other pulled away, gasping.

"H-Hinata..." Kageyama exhaled, his eyes dark and his pupils dilated. The usual coldness in his eyes was gone being replaced with a dark yearning. 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand, linking their fingers together. Kageyama's bandaged wrapped fingers looked stunning weaved through Hinata's, red from hours of spiking, fingers. He brought Kageyama's hands up to his lips and kissed them softly. Kageyama inhaled sharply, his eyes locked on Hinata's lips while Hinata's gaze was completely focused on Kageyama. Every inhale and breathy exhale coming from the boy sent Hinata into a frenzy. His lips made their way up Kageyama's arm and Hinata stood on the tips of his shoes to kiss Kageyama again. Hinata sighed into the kiss. Here he was, finally kissing the boy he'd sought after for almost a year.

________________________________

They hadn't met under the best of circumstances. There was no love at first sight, only a mutual hatred for each other. 

Hinata had walked into High school bubbling with an uncontaminated excitement, only to be face to face with the setter who'd beaten him in a game only months prior. The issue wasn't that Kageyama had beaten him, Hinata knew he had waltzed in with an inexperienced team, but it was the fact Kageyama was a jackass. A good chunk of Hinata's earlier memories of Kageyama included a lot of arguing, witty remarks, and passionately set volleyballs. It was nice that despite their awful start, they could compete together and win. They complemented each other well on the court, but it had taken months for them to even hang out together outside of school and volleyball practice. 

Hinata could pinpoint the moments where he felt, for a lack of a better term, feelings towards Kageyama. 

_________________________________________

The first time had been when Kageyama had helped him with his bumping. It had been late on a hot summer night. After a tough 3 set practice game against Nekoma, you'd think Hinata would be tired. Too tired to walk, let alone practice volleyball, but he wasn't. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, his hand still stinging from the harsh spike he'd served Nekoma, giving them the last set. He'd been so happy to have gotten the winning spike, but he knew his defense could be a lot better. So he'd bounced up to Kageyama, and asked him to pass a few balls for him to bounce back.

"Aren't you tired?" Kageyama asked, wiping his forehead with a dry towel. 

"Nope! Please, can you just help me? I want to get better, and you're really rounded, Kageyama. And I can't ask the others because they'll try to get me to go to bed." Hinata replied, bouncing a volleyball. Kageyama sighed, slipping on his jacket. 

"Fine, but let's not stay out long, I want to sleep," Kageyama said, turning on his heel and walked out of the gym.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata called out enthusiastically, running after him.

For a moment the two passed the ball between them. It was mostly quiet, just the sound of the night-time bugs, and the satisfying thump of the ball hitting the base of their arms. 

_ This is nice _ Hinata thought to himself, stepping out on his left foot to try to bump the ball. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he subconsciously swung his arms, dropping the ball on the floor.

"Hinata, pay attention." Kageyama snapped, his voice lacking any malice. 

"I'm sorry!" Hinata squeaked, squatting down to pick up the dropped ball, his cheeks red from embarrassment. He tossed the ball to Kageyama anxiously. 

Instead of bumping the ball back, Kageyama caught the ball and stood there for a moment, examining the volleyball. After a second, Kageyama walked over, dropping the ball along the way. and placed his hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly, their faces close

"You're improving, I can see that much," he whispered softly. "Just stay out of your head and focus, ok?" He smiled a rare sight. 

Hinata didn't know why his cheeks lit back up. It could have been from the previous embarrassment, or from their close proximity. The breath Hinata had been exhaling got caught in his throat and he snapped his mouth shut, nodding furiously. 

Kageyama backed away, looking up at the stars. He sighed, popping his fingers slowly. 

"It's kinda late, and you know Dachi will kill us if we're late. Imma call it a night, see you tomorrow." Kageyama stated. He quickly turned on his heel, picked up his belongings, and left. 

Hinata stood there, watching the boy leave. But what did not leave, was the warm, bubbly feeling in Hinata's stomach.

_________________________________________

The second time had been on a day off from practice.

Kageyama was with Hinata and they were studying at Kageyama's house. They'd been in Kageyama's room, which as surprisingly clean. The walls were covered in numerous volleyball posters, along with a few stickers from some bands. In the corner was a volleyball, his sports bag with the contents spilling over, and a small net his mother had bought him so he could practice his technique at home on days he didn't have practice. The two of them were sitting at the short table the both of them had scooted over so that they could sit their textbooks ontop of it. Hinata sat there, pencil eraser in mouth, trying to take in all the information Kageyama was telling him.

"Do you understand the equation?" Kageyama asked, tapping his ink pen on the scratch paper, which was covered in equations and triangles. 

"I think so..." Hinata replied warily. The two of them had been sitting at the table for almost an hour going over triangle qualities for their Geometry class.

Ugh, why are triangles so difficult and frustrating?!" He groaned, slamming his head on the table. The issue wasn't that he didn't know  _ how  _ to use the equation; the issue was that he didn't know  _ why _ it worked. And Kageyama had been sitting here explaining it to him.

Kageyama sighed, slightly frustrated, running his hands through his hair. He bit his lip, deep in thought. 

"Sine, cosine, and Tangent all different ratios that deal with right triangles, ok?" Kageyama started sketching out three right triangles. Hinata nodded slowly.

"So finding the angle means that you'd basically do the opposite. Because before you were finding the sine, cosine, and tangent of the selected angle. Thus the variable, theta." 

Hinata pursed his lips, nodding. He thought about it for a moment. It _was_ just the opposite. It was as if the few words that had left Kageyama's lips had gotten all the gears in his brain to start moving. 

After a moment of scribbling down equations and solving them, He took a peek outside and his eyes widened at how late it had already gotten. Kageyama seemed to notice and looked out the window, and the two of them locked eyes. Hinata started shoving his belongings in his school bag, pulling the bag on his shoulder. 

"Thanks for helping me study, and letting take up your time!" Hinata bowed swiftly. 

"It's whatever. If you fail then you can't play volleyball." Kageyama said bluntly, brushing the thank you off. He stood up, grabbing his cell phone. 

"If you want, I can walk you back partway." Kageyama offered, his eyes on the floor.

Hinata's ears turned red, and he shook his head. His hands clung to the hem of his over-sized shirt. He pulled at a loose string nervously. "No, it's fine. It's not that dark out and I can bike back. Thanks for the offer." 

Kageyama looked like he wanted to reply but all he gave was a simple nod. Hinata smiled, and excused himself, walking out of the room and rushing out of the house. After a moment of pedaling, he finally stopped, a rush of unknown, warm emotions passing through him. He pinched his cheeks, pouting.  _ Why am I feeling this way, nothing even happened! _

________________________________________

** To be continued!  **

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on twitter  
@poly_potato


End file.
